


Let It Snow.

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: John has a surprise for kayleigh.





	Let It Snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Huggin' and a-kissin, dancin and a-lovin  
> Wearing next to nothin cause it's hot as an oven  
> The whole shack shimmies  
> Yeah the whole shack shimmies  
> The whole shack shimmies when everybody's movin around  
> And round and around and around  
> Everybody's movin, everybody's groovin baby  
> Folks linin up outside just to get down  
> Everybody's movin, everybody's groovin baby  
> Funky little shack  
> Funky little shack 
> 
> Words and Music: B-52s

"Only" three days to go until. Christmas and john was already pissed off at the usual, festive tunes being played on forever fm, and kayleigh the christmas queen driving him mad asking what he had bought her for christmas! He was driving into work swearing too himself, that he was going to maim the next person especially if said person was elsie, christ what kind of person creeps up behind you. When you're talking on the phone and shouts in your earhole, "IT'S CHRISTMAS"! Stupid bitch could have deafened me, nearly dropped my new phone still I had the last laugh when i hauled her into the office, the look on her face, and i told her she'd be back on deli-counter, faster than she could spell sour cream pringles? 

No more Mrs Clause for her if she didn't stop pissin about, john was retuning the car radio while stuck in traffic, finding. Forever fm classic rock, checking out a hot blond dressed in a sexy santa outfit, wearing fishnet stockings walking a dalmatian wearing reindeer antlers complete with a red nose, Jesus, Mary and Joseph he said to himself, what next rachel playing a virgin? The name's mabawsa ritchie, none of that sacarin shite today here's one of. Scotlands finest: Stealers Wheel, Stuck in the middle with you. 

"John started signing at the top of his voice" 

Well I don't know why I came here tonight,  
I got the feeling that something ain't right,  
I so scared in case i fall off my chair,  
And I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs,  
Clowns to the left of me,  
Jokers to the right,  
Here I am,  
Stuck in the middle with you. 

1973,what a year john was saying to himself, remembering what. Kayleigh had mentioned last week, so much for taking things slow johnathon, ahhh that was part of my master plan! miss kitson he answered back. Lure you back to my love shack? "OOOH" love that song. A love shack baby, love shack, baby love shack, love shack, kayleigh was singing to john as he looked at her if she was some mad woman! Oh really mr redmond, get me round yours, seduce me with a kfc chicken bargain bucket, ply me with a bottle of prosecco wine hoping I'd throw my silk knickers on your lampshade. 

Well it worked didn't it kayleigh, you brought the wine i supplied the kfc chicken bargain bucket, which by the way you scoffed the lot, leaving me one drumstick? Plus you worked your way through that tin of quality street. Some dirty dancing with the swayze, a bit of fleetwood mack, and what was that other dvd, the one with matt bacon and emily blunt, you mean matt damon! it was the adjustment bureau, another of my favourites johnathon, don't you think that's like us john destined too be together kayleigh answered back. 

Yes OK, using your womanly whiles on me, kinell you'd moved all your stuff in me house in less than two weeks, and yet were still late for work in the morning despite living closer. It's so i can have my evil way with you in the morning kayleigh was laughing, is that what it is john was asking, and here I was thinking, it was me good looks instead you were after my money? 

"Maybe I should marry you"! shit john was thinking to himself, it'd cost a lot less money. Kayleigh was smiling at john asking him why's that then,because we wrecked a perfectly good bed with your insatiable sexual appetite, I've had that bed for ten years! nothing wrong with it. Look what happened when we went shopping for a new bed, you asked the female shop assistant, excuse me can you recommend a good memory foam mattress and divan Base that can take a vigorous shagging, from me and my boyfriend we have a venturious sex life! Christ I didn't know where to look, then asking where you could by fluffy handcuffs can't take you anywhere, woman at least i don't have to listen to your mandy anymore, winding me up saying can i be your car share buddy as well johnathon, I'll be having word's with her cheeky mare kayleigh was saying. 

Foreverfm ad's:

Last minute christmas shopping for the special woman in your life. Don't know her bra size for the sexy lingerie. Don't worry get her a gift voucher instead, for the shed surgery! 

John: That's a one way ticket to divorce that! 

The car behind sounded it's horn. "Alright.... alright i'm movin prick and a merry christmas too you. He was on his way to the Trafford shopping centre, after having dropped kayleigh at work first, telling her that he had an errand to run first, and he'd see her in the canteen for the staff christmas lunch later on, kayleigh lent through the drivers side window and kissed john passionately, kinell woman how many time's. Dave Thompson will go spare, stuff that knobhead i don't care she answered back, bye see you later. 

He pulled into one of the vacant parking spaces at the Trafford shopping centre, and knew exactly what he was going too buy for kayleigh! 

When he arrived back at work just after ten, parking in his usual spot getting out of the car and walked through the staff entrance, clocking in instantly regretting agreeing to his lord and master's request to wear a. Santa suit, that was currently hanging up on a coat hook in his office, so that he could hand out the secret santa gifts at the staff christmas lunch. 

Kayleigh was right, rachel is to tall too be an elf, watching the costume ride up on her arse, as they walked into the staff canteen, john had added a special touch of his own to the santa outfit. A light up hat, spelling the word. "BAH - Humbug"! Kayleigh was trying not to laugh when she spotted it, and was wondering where john was as santa handed out the gifts, for the staff making sure he kept the best until last for the woman he was in love with. Kayleigh was talking to roisin as santa stood next to her, watching as she opened the special cd that he had recorded, and seeing the post-it note asking her to meet him in the office in 10 minutes. 

John, walked back to his office thinking i wonder if they've fixed that security camera outside the, big conference room yet? He walked into the office and started pacing up and down waiting for kayleigh to arrive, he heard the knock on the door, answering come in. Kayleigh was smiling when, santa asked her what she really wanted for Christmas, she whispered in John's ear and was wondering what santa was up to when he struggled to get down on one knee. "Surprise" john was saying as he pulled a ring box from his right pocket, pulling the beard down and holding the box in front of kayleigh, with a platinum diamond encrusted engagement ring with a red heart shaped ruby in the centre. Will you marry me Kayleigh Kitson, I love you.


End file.
